


The Icecream Worker | DaiSuga

by kaiishlie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiishlie/pseuds/kaiishlie
Summary: Daichi finally heads out toMiyagi Prefecture for the summer,finding himself crushing on one ofthe icecream workers at a shop thatrecently opened.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The Icecream Worker | DaiSuga

The sun is up and high, shining down to the small town. The sky bright blue with no clouds in sight, beautiful green trees scattered across the town.

Crowds of people walks down the sidewalk, cars driving down the roads between the streets filled with shops and restaurants. Birds chirping, voices talking and kids giggling.

Summer break has started, the whether is warm, not to hot or to cold. A nice breeze of wind blows across that relaxes everyone from the obnoxious summer heat.

In the crowds of people, one is walking with the rest, enjoying a nice summer day. The brunette admired the town, he never sees the town often because of school. But today is the day he got the guts to get out of bed and head out.

He has a grey tank-top on with navy blue shorts. Sun glasses laying on top of his head, his name is Daichi Sawamura.

The boy wanted to explore areas he hasn't been to yet. While walking in the heat, he spots a ice cream shop ahead. One that he has never seen before. 

'Probably a new place.' His mind says. As much as the heat isn't that bad, the brunette is down for some ice cream just to cool off. So he heads over to check the place out, relieved that not a lot of people were inside when looking through the glass.

He grabs the cold metal railing, relaxed to the cool touch and pulls it, opening the door as he heads inside, hearing a small bell ring when he opened the door. 

The cool air splashes onto him, a small smile grows on his face. The walls are painted light blue, with black and white checkered flooring, seats and tables near the window and against the wall, already filled with people there. A sweet strawberry scent hit his nose as he sees pastries displays around. The ice cream shop reminded him a lot about those 'vintage' ice cream shops he sees in American movies from the checkered flooring and how the place is designed.

He sees the cashier up ahead, getting in line behind a pair. He then looks around the two, his eyes landing on a handsome man that seems to work there. 

His hair has a nice silver coloring and seems soft. Beautiful chocolate brown eyes and a sweet smile as he talks to the customers. He has on a light blue shirt with a white apron saying the ice cream shop's name, 'Sugawara's Icecream Shop' The guy also has a small blue and white visor on. Daichi then looks down and notices the small name-tag on his uniform. 'Koushi, Sugawara' It says. 'Just like the name of this Ice cream shop.' 

'Such a pretty name.' Daichi thought as a small smile appears on his face. He then notice the customers in front of them leave with their ice creams. 

He walks up, getting greeted with the cute smile the silver haired did to the last customers.

"Hey there! What can I get for you?" The cashier exclaims, having his hand on the counter while the other on his hip. 

"Uhh, can I get a plain vanilla on a waffle cone?" The shy brunette asks, stuttering a bit on some of the words. Having a small shy smile plastered on his face.

"Coming right up!" The bright cashier responds, heading off to make Daichi's ice cream. 

This gave Daichi enough time to grab a napkin from one of the napkin holders near the register and takes out a pen from his pocket, quickly writing down his number and a nice note, tucking the napkin and pen back into his pocket. 'This isn't going to be to hard right? I just need to give him this note while passing my money and leave immediately just hope to not make a fool out of myself.' Daichi sighs as his mind is going a hundred miles per second. 

He then notices the silver-haired boy walking back towards him without his ice cream.

"Sorry about that, we just ran out of vanilla. But no worries! We're currently getting more vanilla ice cream, it'll take no time." The cashier smiles, scratching the back of his head. 

The smile makes Daichi blushes a bit as he looks away for a bit and then looks back at the cute worker.

"No worries." Daichi finally says as he chuckles shyly, making the cashier smile even brighter.

"You seem cute, what's your name?" The cashier asks, with no hesitation as Daichi gets a bit flustered to the comment. 

"Uh.. Daichi. Daichi Sawamura." The brunette says quietly, but loud enough for the cashier to hear. 

"That's a cute name, my name is Koushi Sugawara." Koushi says, looking at Daichi. 'He's cute.' Suga smiled to the thought, then planning to start a small talk with Daichi while waiting for the ice cream to stock up. Luckily, no one is in line behind Daichi. 

"So.. do you live around here?" Koushi asks as he lays his arms on the counter and using his hand for support to lay his head on it. Enjoying the view of the cute brunette. 

"Ah.. yes I do. I just don't go into town that often." Daichi replies with a quiet laugh. "What about you?" He asks.

"I live right in town, my house is down the streets when you reach the end of these restaurants and shops." Sugawara responds, pointing to the direction his house is.

"That's cool! Are you in highschool?" Daichi asks immediately, quickly shutting himself but accepted the humiliation of asking a random cute worker if he goes to highschool just because he finds him handsome and cute. 'I barely even know him!' Daichi minds shouts. 

"Yeah I am! I go to Karasuno high. This is a shop my parents own and I work here. We recently just opened." Koushi replies with a smile. "I'm a third year."

Daichi realized he went to the same school as Koushi, but he has never seen him before. 

"I also go to Karasuno and I'm a third year too! But how come I never seen you around before?" Daichi asks. 

"I just moved here from America, so I can attend a university here when I graduate. The time I enrolled was during the weekend before summer break started." Koushi replies, Daichi nods. Taking in the information.

"Oh? How are you liking it here." Daichi asks, having Koushi smile.

"I lived here when I was younger, I then moved to America for middle school and most of highschool because of a business trip for my dad." Suga explains. "But since I'm going to be a young adult soon. I get to stay back and live life while my parents goes on more business trips." Suga answers. 

"Suga! The vanilla ice cream just got restocked!" Someone yells, Daichi peaks over and sees a small male with bright fluffy orange hair. "Alright Hinata, I'll be there in a second." Suga calls out, turning back to Daichi. "I'll go get your ice cream now." The silver haired smiled softly as he heads over to Hinata.

Daichi gives him a nod in response as he waits near the counter, having his hand in his pockets where he has the note with his number and a message. He plays around with the piece of paper as he waits.

He then sees Suga coming back with his Vanilla waffle cone ice cream, having his signature smile on his face. Daichi starts getting out his wallet and takes out his money.

"Here's your ice cream! It'll be xxx yen.” Suga says as Daichi hands him his money, along with the note that Suga hasn't noticed yet. 

"Thanks! Hope to see you around again." Daichi smiles, grabbing his ice cream and heading out, with a bright smile on his face.

"You too!" Suga calls out, he hoped to see Daichi around too. 

A soft smile still across his face from talking with Daichi, he heads over to the register and starts separating the money. Then noticing the note that Daichi left him. Curious, he opens it and reads it. 

You're cute, call or message me sometimes? :)  
(x)xxx-xxx-xxxx  
-Daichi 

Suga's smile grows even wider as he squeals quietly, having the note to his chest. None of the customers noticed which is a relief. He heads to the back since his shift is almost over.

"Someone seems happy." A familiar voice spoke, Suga turning around and sees his small orange haired friend Hinata. 

"It's really obvious, isn't it?" Suga asks as a small blush comes across his face from embarrassment. Hinata nods.

"I've never seen you smile that much after talking to a customer. Does someone have a crush?" Hinata grins, wiggling his eyebrows as Suga hides his red face. Hinata face brightens up, grabbing Suga's wrists.

"Who is it!" Hinata asks excitedly as Suga blushes even harder, showing his face and looks at Hinata.

"His name is Daichi, we talked for a bit and he gave me his number." Suga smiles shyly as Hinata jumps up and down from excitement.

"Sugamama is falling in love!" Hinata exclaims as Suga giggles. The nickname Sugamama is something Koushi finds very cute. Hinata and Noya gave it to him since Suga is always like a mom to them.

"My shift is gonna end. You and Noya will be fine right?" Suga asks with a worried look as Hinata gives him a small nod. Suga has been worrying for Hinata and Noya after the amount of times they would get hit on by creepy guys. 

Suga takes off his apron and visor, hanging it near the other uniforms, then looking back at Hinata. 

"We will! Ennoshita is coming, so we will be fine." Hinata smiles. Ennoshita is one of their new workers that is in training. But he's also like a second mom to the two when Suga isn't around. 

They both wave goodbye as Suga heads out from the back, heading over to his bike and unlocking it from the pole, and starts biking home. Suga lives with his mother while his dad is on constant business trips. One after another when he comes back home. Though, Koushi is soon to be living alone when he saves up enough money from working at the ice cream shop for an apartment after going to university. 

He arrives home in front of a small one story home. Bright green grass scattered the front with beautiful flowers growing by the side. Planted by Suga himself since he always loved gardening. 

He brings his bike to a small wooden gate besides his house and uses his keys, unlocking it and heading inside to a small simple backyard. He locks his bike near his backdoor and heads to it. Unlocking it and heading inside.

"Koushi is that you?" A female voice calls out from down the hall. 

"Yes, it's me mom! I'm going to be in my room!" Suga replies loudly, making sure his mom can hear him. He takes off his shoes and quickly heads to his room which is a few rooms down the hall from his parents. 

He heads inside and closes the door. Relaxing to being home after a hot and quite a long day at work. He puts the note and his phone, along with his keys on his nightstand and grabs a change of clothes from his drawer, heading to his shower. He strips and hops inside, relaxing to the warm water that hits his body. 

His thought goes back to the cute brunette he saw before his shift ended. 'Daichi.' He thought, the name kept repeating in his head. 'Wait.. are these the symptoms that happens when having a crush?!?' Suga becomes a bit flustered to that thought as his face grows red. He's acting like it's a disease, even though it isn't. It's just the things that happens when you have a crazy crush on someone, you can't stop thinking about it. The silvered haired boy shakes the thought out of his head as he continues showering.

He finally finishes, turning off the water and gets out, drying his hair and body with a towel. Slipping into his clothes, he heads out and grabs the note. Hoping onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow, letting out a quiet sigh. He peaks up and looks at the note in his hand as he twirls it around between his fingers.

After a few minutes of just staring at the note which has his crush's number on it, he reaches for his phone on his nightstand besides his bed and grabs it, bringing it over to him and turning it on. Seeing just a few instagram and snapchat notifications from friends and family.

He unlocks his phone, heads over to messages and adds Daichi phone number. The silver haired boy then stares at his phone screen, not knowing what to type. Groaning loudly into his pillow, he looks back up and starts to type to Daichi. 

Daichi <3

June 15th, 2016

Me:  
Hey! It's me Koushi from the Ice cream shop you went to earlier :D  
Sent at 2:45 pm  
Read at 2:45 pm 

'Woah, that was fast.' Suga thought, he then sees that Daichi is typing as he waits anxiously. He then feels his phone buzz, quickly looking at his messages. 

Daichi <3:  
Hey there! Didn't think you would text me. Thought that I would've come off as a creep haha.  
Sent at 2:45 pm  
Read at 2:45 pm 

Me:  
Not at all! Also, thank you for calling me cute. But you're more ;)  
Sent at 2:45 pm  
Read at 2:46 pm 

Daichi <3:  
Aww stop, you're making me blush (>///<)  
Sent at 2:46 pm  
Read at 2:46 pm

Daichi <3:  
Oh, I have to go. Friends are calling, see you tomorrow? ^^  
Sent at 2:46 pm  
Read at 2:46 pm

Me:  
Sure! :D  
Sent at 2:46 pm  
Read at 2:46 pm

Suga didn't even realize how big his smile is after texting Daichi, he turns and lays on his bed, hugging his pillow as he squeals into it. The silver haired boy is excited to see Daichi tomorrow again  
—————  
After the first few texts. Daichi and Suga has been seeing each other everyday and talking to each other non-stop. 

It motivated Daichi to get out of bed everyday just to see Suga in town. He always goes to the ice cream shop and talks with Suga. Sometimes flirting with him which flatters the boy a lot. Suga's coworkers, whose names he learned are Hinata, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, and Yamaguchi finds them such a cute pairing. In the end, Suga always shoo them away so they won't bother the two. 

None of them have hanged outside of the shop since they're both to shy to even ask each other. Scared that it'll sound like a date. But Daichi built up the courage to ask Suga to hang out. Which may possibly turn into a date. Really whatever happens during it. But he hopes something good happens and it isn't going to be a plain boring hang out. 

Daichi and Suga has been friends for a few weeks now, almost a month. Daichi wanted the 'hang out' to be somewhere special and not a cliche place like a restaurant or park. Then the perfect idea came to the brunette's head one night when he was to excited to fall asleep to the thought of where he's taking Koushi.

The next day, Daichi woke up with a lot of excitement. He quickly changes into his summer outfit. Heading out and starts heading into town.

He figured out that Suga takes the morning/afternoon shifts that starts at eleven am and ends at two-thirty pm. It was currently one fifty-two. Due to the fact that he slept in because he couldn't fall asleep last night. But he still has time to go ask Suga out before his shift ends.

He walks through he crowd on the familiar street he finds himself walking through almost everyday now. He spots the shop ahead as a grin grows on his face, he starts speed walking and heads in, having the familiar strawberry scent hit him and he heads up to the counter.

Expecting to see the cute silver head boy. He sees himself looking at Nishinoya at the counter. Nishinoya looked like he was about to say something until he looked up and realized it was Daichi. A small sly grin grows on the boy's face as he turns around.

"Suga-san your boyfriend is here!~" Nishinoya shouts with a smirk as Daichi becomes fluster and hides his face with the fact that Nishinoya called Daichi Suga's boyfriend.

"Nishinoya I swear to god (Asahi) he's not my boyfriend!" Suga huffs as he stomps over to Noya, looking like he was about to yell at him until he saw Daichi. 

Nishinoya pulls Suga down slightly and whispers into his ear, making Suga looked flush and smacks Nishinoya on the back of the head as Noya laughs and walks away. 

Koushi sighs and walks up to the register where Daichi is.

"Sorry about Noya, he can be a bit over exaggerate and nosy sometimes." Suga sighs, looking up to Daichi's face and a small smile appears on him. 

Daichi feels his face heating up to making eye contact with Suga and also Suga smiling. He quickly gets a cough out, looking away and looks back at Suga.

"No worries. I'm just here to ask you something." Daichi mumbles, scratching the back of his neck as Suga raises an eyebrow with a small smirk.

"What is it?" Suga asks. Daichi takes a deep breath and looks Suga straight in the eye, trying not to look intimidating.

"Do you wanna go out tonight?" Daichi quickly says, looking away from Suga's face, his eyes shut.

Suga stands there in shock. 'Do you wanna go tonight? Like a date?!' The thought was beating up Suga. In no way he is going to turn down an opportunity like this. Especially from the guy he likes. He clears his throat, hoping to catch Daichi's attention.

"Of course!" Daichi eyes shot open to the response, looking up the smiling boy. 

"Really?!" Daichi says in shock. Koushi nods.

"Al-Alright, I'll text you the details!" Daichi smiles brightly, heading out and giving a slight wave to Suga before leaving as Suga waves back. 

"Oh? Did Suga-San just get asked out?" A familiar voice comes. The cashier looks over to one of the tables seeing Akaashi and Bokuto. What Akaashi said made Suga blush a bit as he looks away.

"HEY HEY HEY! SUGA GOT A DATE!" The excited owl hooted loudly as Akaashi smacks him on the back of the head.

"Not to loud Bokuto-san!" Akaashi hissed. Luckily only Bokuto, Akaashi, and two other random people were there. The two people there gave a Suga a thumbs-up as Suga blushes even harder.

"It's alright, Akaashi. He's lucky not a lot of people are around." Suga chuckles shyly, assuring Akaashi. "It's just I never been on a date before. It's my first time." Suga quietly says, he feels Akaashi put his hand on his shoulder as he looks up to see him giving a small smile that comforted Suga very much.

"It's alright to be scared, first dates are always scary and awkward. Just like my first date with Bokuto-san." Akaashi smirks, looking to Bokuto as Bokuto smiles. 

Koushi adored Akaashi and Bokuto's relationship, they have a relationship Koushi always wanted and this might be the chance to have one with Daichi. 

He then feels his phone buzz, he checks his pocket and takes it out. Seeing that Daichi has texted him the time they'll go out and that he'll pick up Suga at his house (If Suga gives him his address of course). He feels Akaashi's eyes peaking over, not minding since he trusts Akaashi very much.

"See? He seems excited too. He also looked very nervous when he asked you out." Akaashi lets out a soft chuckle, trying his best to comfort Koushi.

"Yeah.." Koushi smiles, he then notices that the time is two twenty-two. His shift ends very soon. "I have to get going soon, my shift is going to end." Koushi says as he starts heading behind the counter.

"Good luck!" Akaashi and Bokuto exclaims as Suga heads to the back with a smile. 

The silver haired boy walks to the back, can't seem to get the big smile off his face. He reaches to the back, heading into the staff room to remind Ennoshita about his shift, heading inside seeing Ennoshita, Hinata, Nishinoya, and Yamaguchi all hanging out. Hinata is first to notice Suga as a smile grows on his face.

"Hey Suga-san!" He smiles brightly as everyone looks over and greets Suga with a wave and a smile.

"Hey everyone, I'm just here to remind Ennoshita to start his shift a little early since I'm in a hurry." Koushi chuckles awkwardly as everyone looked at him with a suspicious look. 

"In a hurry?" Noya asks with a raised eyebrow. "For what?" Noya grins, wiggling his eyebrows as Suga face palms. 

He sighs and looks up to the group. "Daichi asked me out." Koushi says quietly, fiddling with his fingers as everyone has their eyes widen and mouths opened.

"NO WAY!" Noya shouted excitedly, jumping up and down as he runs over to hug Suga, along with everyone else.

"Woah! It's just a small hangout. Nothing to much." Suga assured as he lets out a small laugh, hugging everyone around him. They all let go, still having a big smile on their faces.

"But you like him and he likes you!" Yamaguchi cries as he and Noya does little small celebration jumps. 

"It's totally a date." Ennoshita smirks as Suga lets out a awkward laugh. 

"How do you guys know he even likes me?" Suga asks as everyone looks at each other and back at Suga.

"Well, he definitely checked you out when he first came." Hinata starts.

"He also gave you his number." Noya continues.

"You guys hangout with each other non-stop." Tadashi added.

"And he asked you out." Ennoshita finishes. Suga sighs to all their reasons and puts his hand to his head as he lets our another small chuckle.

"Yeah yeah whatever, I have to get going. See you guys tomorrow!" Suga waves as everyone waves back, wishing him a good luck on his so called 'date.' 

He walks out and takes off his apron and visor, putting it besides the other uniforms and heads out, heading to his bike. Unlocking it and gets on. He then takes his phone out, quickly texting Daichi his address. 

He puts his phone back, not knowing the big smile still on his face and he starts to bike his way home. He reaches home and does his usual routine of going to his backyard and locking up his bike. Heading inside and quickly heading to his room. 

Him meeting up with Daichi is in a few hours. Giving him enough time to take a shower and get ready for the date. No wait.. hang out.  
—————  
Daichi waits anxiously in his car, he is parked right across from Suga's house. He came a bit early. Around at least twenty minutes early. He has both of his arms on the steering wheel, laying his head lightly on it. This is his first time going on a hang out.. or date.. or whatever it is. He doesn't even know if Suga has gone on dates. Koushi is a good looking guy so maybe?

Daichi sighs loudly, he constantly checks his phone to see the time. He asked Suga out and have their meeting time at six o'clock. It was only five fifty-eight. 'So close..' Daichi sighs loudly again. 

He looks over to Suga's house. Just thinking that he'll see the cute silver haired boy heading out of his door. He continued to stare at the nice house that Suga lives in.

Daichi lived alone in a small cramped compartment that his parents help pay for him. But he's been planning to get a small summer job like Koushi. Something with cooking since he enjoys cooking very much. 

He closes his eyes for a bit until he hears a small knock, it startles him as he quickly looks up. Seeing the cute male at his driver sides window, knocking on it. He has a plain white suit shirt on and skinny black jeans, his soft looking silver hair laying on his head and has his nice signature smile on his face. 

Daichi continues to admire how he looks until he realized Suga is literally outside in the cold waiting for Daichi to unlock the doors so he can get into the passenger seat. He quickly sits up, hitting his head on the back of his seat, letting out a quiet groan as he hears Koushi quietly giggle to that, making Daichi's heart flutter.

The brunette unlocks the door, watching Koushi walk around and opens his passenger door. Hopping inside as he looks like he is holding in his laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Daichi smirks as Suga starts bursting out in laughs. Suga's laugh sounds angelic to Daichi as Daichi watches the boy laugh. 

"It's nothing, really. It's just how you hit your head when you realized I'm out here." Suga giggles, having Daichi pout, making Suga laugh even harder.

"Yeah yeah, also. Why don't you have a sweater on? Isn't it cold out there?" Daichi asks. 

"It's not that cold for me, I promise." Koushi smiles as Daichi nods. 

"Where are we headed?"

"You'll see." Daichi starts up the car, putting on the heater anyways to give Suga some warmth. Even when it's hot, it still gets extremely cold at night.

They start their drive out, the sun still slightly out. But soon to set. 

It's around twenty minutes into the drive. Suga and Daichi hasn't said a single thing to each other on the drive. It's just been complete silence, except for the part where they jammed off to some music. They got out of their small town and is now in a city.

They stop at a red light, seemingly Daichi is taking Suga somewhere up a small mountain. A bit far from the city. Daichi looks down to see Suga's hand between the area of their two seats. Suga is busy, staring out the window. Enjoying the view of the city. Without any hesitation, Daichi uses his right hand and slowly reaches down, laying his head on top of Suga's. Immediately catching the silver haired boy's attention. 

Without Daichi seeing, a soft smile appears on his face and he makes the next move. Intwining his hand with Daichi. His hand is warm and comfortable, making Suga feel safe and relaxed.

What Suga isn't seeing because he's to busy hiding his smile and looking out to the city is Daichi being a blushing mess. His face is as red as the stop light, Suga's hand is so soft against his, the light turns green as he starts driving again. Unbelievably, he enjoyed having his hands intwined with Suga's too. 

They finally reached to wherever Daichi was taking them. He parks in a parking spot near the edge of the mountain. Protected by railings but it's not that much high from the ground, Though having a good view of a field and the city from a good and far distance. 

They both get out, only noticing that's it them. Daichi takes Suga's hand as walks them over to a nice flat area to seat. 

"I don't get it." Suga says as he sits down besides Daichi. "What are we here?" Suga asks, cocking his head as he looks over to Daichi.

"To see this." Daichi replies. Suga not understanding, he looks in the direction Daichi is looking at and looks in awe to see the beautiful sunset in a clear view. 

They both watched quietly, the the orange and pink hue besides the sun, laying above as the color fades to a darker and darker blue. Having the night sky to take its place. 

The sun slowly sinks lower and lower until it isn't in sight anymore. Suga enjoyed every second of the sunset. Especially with Daichi, he looks down to still notice his and Daichi's hands are still intwined. Suga smiles softly as a pink color grows along his cheeks from him blushing to the sight.

He looks up, to notice the brunette slowly lie down and relax, Suga does the same, noticing that Daichi is focused on the stars above. Twinkling brightly as very small but visible stars flies by.

"Daichi." Suga says in a soft tone, Daichi replies with the sound of his voice which seemed to be a hum. Suga sighs quietly as they both continue to look above. "Thank you for taking me here." Suga says with a small chuckle at the end.

"Back in the town and city, due to the light and air pollution, I never got the chance to fully see the stars." Suga explains as Daichi listens in. "Even down in America. I couldn't see the stars. I lived in a very well known city. Los Angeles. There was so much air and light pollution, I couldn't even see a single speck of a star in the sky. My parents were to worried to let me go by myself to watch the stars somewhere far." Suga continues. "But since here, it's a lot safer. They let me go with you." Suga smiles. Daichi also smiles, happy that his parents trust him. 

"Your welcome, Sugawara." Daichi responds. They continue being silent as a cold breeze past by them, having a shiver go down Suga's spine.

He feels like an idiot. If he tells Daichi he's cold, they're probably going to head back into the car so Daichi can turn on the heater and they won't be in a comfortable place to watch the stars. Or Daichi's going to lecture him for not wearing a sweater or even making fun of him.

He tries to stay as still as possible, but his uncontrollable shaking from the cold has reached to his hands which are still intwined with Daichi, Daichi seemed to notice as he looks over to see the silver haired boy shivering.

Without thinking, he pulls Suga closer to him, Suga's head pressed up against his chest with his head laying on top of Suga's soft hair and has his left arm around Suga's. As he continues to look up, enjoying the same strawberry scent coming from Suga's hair, just like the smell from the ice cream shop. Suga is a blushing mess, his face looked like a tomato. He never cuddled or hugged someone like this. Well, Daichi did this to him. But the position is so comfortable as Suga slowly relaxed into Daichi's touch. 

He buries his face into Daichi's sweater, inhaling the scent. 'Smells like vanilla.' The thought made Suga smile, he wraps his arms around Daichi's chest as they laid there, in each other's arms. 

It continues to be completely silent. Them enjoying every second of what's happening. Suga feels Daichi take a deep breath in and out, Daichi then speaks out.

"Suga." He says, catching the silver haired boy's attention, having him look up. 

"Yes?" He replies, he sees Daichi looks down towards him, slowly and steadily. He lifts up his right arm and lifts Suga's chin gently towards him so they're in eye contact. 

Their faces almost touching as they continue to stare into each other's eyes, Daichi slowly leans down and presses his lips against Suga's as Suga looks surprised, but melts into the kiss. 

Suga's lips were soft against Daichi's, they feel each other smile during the kiss. It was the best feeling ever. 

They both finally parted. Staring at each other after the long kiss. Reality finally hits Daichi realizing what he just did. He quickly sits up, causing Suga to look at him confusingly and also sits up. 

"I-I'm so sorry I-I just kissed you without you-" Daichi gets cut off by another kiss, but this time from Suga. Suga cups his face with both of his hands and presses his lips against Daichi's. Daichi kisses back as he enjoys the kiss, they parted again as he sees Suga with a soft smile on his face.

"But it's okay if I kissed you back." Suga grins giving small kisses all on Daichi's face as Daichi giggles to it tickling him. Suga finally stops, happy to see Daichi laughing. 

"So.. it's official?" Daichi asks as Suga looks back at him with a confused look. "We're... dating?" Daichi asks shyly as he looks away, a bit flushed.

"Maybe." Suga teases as Daichi looks back at him, Suga tackles Daichi to the ground with more kisses. Finally stopping to smile down at Daichi.

"Yes." Suga grins, having Daichi smile brightly and he starts to give Suga small kisses on his cheeks, they both sat up, laughing to the small kisses.

"You know I love you, right?" Daichi asks as he looks over to Suga whose blushing a bit.

"Do you also know I love you too?" Suga asks with a grin. He hears Daichi chuckle as they both lie back down to watch the stars in each other's arms.  
—————  
Daichi and Suga has been dating for over nine months. It was a blessing to see each other everyday in school and on the weekends since Suga sometimes works at the ice cream shop when he doesn't have homework. 

They spent every second with each other, on breaks and holidays. Since it's their last year together before they both head off to different universities. Which of course, broke Suga's heart. But they both promised to see each other with every chance they get.

They officially graduated with Daichi's two other friends Suga met when coming back after summer break. Asahi Azumane and Kiyoko Shimizu. 

It is the day after school ended. Koushi is working at the family's ice cream shop again since he isn't heading to college until Monday. It is only Saturday. 

He's spending all his time left with his co-workers, Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Nishinoya. Since they haven't graduated yet. They all joked around in the staff room until they hear the door open. Turning to see Suga's mom in the doorway.

"Someone's here to see you guys." She smiles politely, then moving away from the door to show Daichi as Suga quickly jumps up and runs over to hug Daichi, causing them to stumble. Which all Suga's friends find very cute.

"Woah Suga! We've only been apart since yesterday." Daichi chuckles, kissing the top of Suga's head. 

"I know I know." Suga says as it gets muffled from his face being in Daichi's chest. Daichi is heading off to college, earlier then Suga and sadly, they were going to different university. But Daichi offered to take Suga on a ride to his university to spend their last moments together. 

"Ready to go?" Daichi asks as Suga looks up and nods. He then lets go from Daichi and looks over to his friends.

"You'll take good care of them, right?" Suga asks Ennoshita as he nods with a soft smile. 

Since Suga is heading off to University in a few days. He won't be able to see his friends anymore since he'll be far away. But he knows Ennoshita is like a second mom to all of them. He trusts Enno very much to look out for his friends. 

"Of course, have fun. Alright?" Ennoshita asks as Suga nods, giving all his friends a hug before leaving. 

They all wave goodbye as Suga and Daichi heads out to Daichi's car, Daichi doesn't have his small car anymore but instead has a van to carry all his belongings (Which his father lended to him). They both hop into the front seats as they start their drive to Daichi's university. 

While driving, they talked about all their good memories that had together with friends and with each other. They laughed and smiled to all of them, also jamming off to their playlist they made together with all the songs they like. 

Daichi's university is much more farther than Suga's. Which will make it so much more harder for them to meet with each other often because of the long drive. 

In some point of the drive, it was complete silence. There were getting closer to Daichi's university which worried Suga even more every minute that passes. 

What Suga didn't even realize is tears started to fall down from his face, feeling it drop onto his hands, his breath hitches, having him let out a quiet sob immediately catching Daichi's attention. The sob broke Daichi's heart as he reached for Suga's hand, they intwine as Daichi's thumb rubs against Suga's hand.

"Baby, I know. It hurts." Daichi says quietly as he hears the small sniffles and sobs that comes out of his boyfriend's mouth. "But we'll get to facetime and meet each other during holidays and breaks." 

"I-I know. It's just, I wish I'm not this clingy. Or I wouldn't be able to let you go." Suga sobs, wiping his tears with his hands. Trying to stop them from falling, but they kept continuing.

"But Suga.." Daichi says quietly, having them look at each other for a split second as Daichi looks back onto the road. "I like this you, because I rather have a boyfriend that facetimes me every night instead of one that would facetime me once a month or something." Daichi teases, hearing a small laugh come out of Suga's mouth as he smiles.

"Shut up." Suga laughs a bit having Daichi also laugh. 

With the conversation distracting Suga, he realized that they just got off the freeway and is heading over to Daichi's university. 

Suga stares out the window to see the beautiful university, students from all around the world walking on the sidewalks to their new home for the next four years. 

A bunch of banners and balloons hangs from the brick buildings saying, 'Welcome home fellow falcons!' or 'Welcome new falcons! We're glad to have you fly with us!' It felt welcoming here as Suga smiles. 

He feels Daichi park the car as they reached the parking section. They both got out as Suga gets a better view of the huge university. Their school colors seemed to be red, yellow, and white as he looked at the banners more closely and some of building colors. 

"Are you going to help me?" Daichi asks as he turns around to see Daichi has just opened the trunk and has a cart with him that seemed to be the cart to hold items when moving to the dorms.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry." Suga apologizes with his awkward chuckle which made Daichi smile. 

They start loading the cart as Daichi went off to get another cart incase the other one couldn't hold everything. Suga filled up their first cart and started to fill up the second cart. Which luckily held all the stuff left in the trunk as Daichi closes the trunk. 

They both grabbed a cart and starts heading to Daichi's dorm. Suga admires the school more. Seeing a information table and a bunch of other tables around with people there. Seemed to be opened up for clubs. He passes by a bunch of familiar third years from Karasuno that he has only talked to once, maybe a few times, or none at all. 

They head into a building. Going into an elevator that went up a few floors before stopping. They both head out, seeing suitcases and carts outside of other dorms. Some with their doors open as he peaks inside to see how nice the dorms are, but only to get a glimpse. 

Daichi's dorm seemed to be at the end of the hallway because of the endless walking. 

"So, do you know who you're sharing your dorm with?" Suga asks as Daichi shakes his head in response.

"Not really, all I know is that I'm sharing with three other freshmen." He replies as Suga gives a slight nod. They finally reach to Daichi's dorm as the door is already opened. 

"Iwa-chan~!" A familiar voice echoes out of the room.

"Shut up Shittykawa!" Another voice says right after.

"Oh lord." Daichi curses at himself as he heads inside to see Bokuto standing on a table as Akaashi is trying to get him down. Kuroo cheering him on while Kenma is sitting on one of the couches playing on his nintendo switch. Oikawa bothering the crap out of Iwaizumi. 

Everyone immediately noticed Daichi and Suga in the doorway. Bokuto jumping down and giving them both a big hug.

"HEY HEY HEY! New roomies I see?" He hoots loudly as Suga and Daichi hugs him back, letting out a small laugh as Bokuto lets go.

"Indoor voices Bokuto-san.” Akaashi sighs, putting his hand to his forehead. 

"It's only Daichi, I'm just here helping him." Suga replies, then noticing Kuroo coming up next to Bokuto.

"So all of the Volleyball team captains are sharing a dorm?" He grins, leaning against Bokuto. 

"I guess you can say that." Daichi replies, letting out a small chuckle. "So where are the rooms?" Daichi asks.

"Oh, they're down there!" Oikawa says, pointing towards the hallway up ahead, Bokuto and Kuroo moves out the way so they could head down the hallway.

Seemingly there are only two rooms, one already taken by Bokuto and Kuroo from the cat and owl stickers on their door. Leaving Daichi to having to share a room with Oikawa.

"You gotta be kidding me." Daichi sighs, realizing he'll have to share a room with Oikawa as Suga giggles.

"He isn't that bad! I bet you guys will get along just fine." Suga smiles, patting Daichi on the shoulder as they head inside, both of them gasping a bit loudly to the sight of the room. 

The room is huge, two beds against the wall as besides it are wooden nightstands, and behind the nightstands is a huge window that has a nice view of the whole campus. The flooring is wood while the walls are plain and white, it has a ceiling fan hanging above in the middle of the room.

The room looked very spacious, Right at the footboard of the bed is a desk and shelves, also having a dresser besides it. They noticed Oikawa has already taken one of the beds which lead to Daichi to choose the other one. He and Suga starts helping his stuff out to start organizing his things.

"Pretty neat right?" A familiar voice comes from behind to see Oikawa at the doorway. 

They hear the chattering of Bokuto and Kuroo down the hallway as it echoes to their room. Suga and Daichi looked at each other for a split second, not knowing what to say until Daichi speaks up.

"Yeah, I didn't think the dorms would look this good. They didn't show it to us during orientation." Daichi replies, putting his hands on his hips as he looks around in awe.

"Yeah, in all honesty." Oikawa starts, catching Suga and Daichi's attention to look at him. "I'm pretty glad to be able to share a room with you Sawamura." Oikawa says, giving a small smile. "I rather not share a room with those two idiots." Oikawa scoffs, having Daichi and Suga giggle. 

Oikawa is right, if they had to share a room with either Bokuto or Kuroo, they would barely get sleep at night or even focus on studying to their fun but sometimes obnoxious behavior. 

"Yeah, you too Oikawa." Daichi replies, letting out a small chuckle as he continues unpacking with Suga helping. 

After a few hours of unpacking and organizing. Suga and Daichi are finally done. Daichi has his blanket laying on his bed along with a few pillows. His nightstand has a small lamp with his charger on top and essential things he needs. His shelves filled with textbooks to study and books to read. Right below his shelf is his desk, his laptop sitting on top charging. More textbooks in the smaller shelves that are attached to his desk. A lamp and a cup of pencils, pens, erasers, scissors, etc. Lastly is the dresser besides Daichi's desk, a volleyball sitting on top with small photos besides it with memories he made on the Karasuno volleyball team. Each drawer filled with his clothes and his shoes at the bottom.

"You guys can go explore the dorm when your done!" A voice says, they turn around to see Akaashi by the doorway with a smile.

"We will." Daichi replies back with a smile. He looks a Suga as Suga nods, also with a smile. They head out to get a better view of the dorm.

The kitchen is small, with one fridge and a few marble counters aligned against the wall with a stove in the middle. A sink a few counters away and wooden cabinets hanging above that were painted white. Bokuto and Kuroo seems to be stacking the place up with food as the fridge door is open showing pizza boxes, fruits and veggies, and ice cream in the freezer. The cabinets are filled with candy, cookies, ramen, and other food that the others brought. Though by the sink, they have a nice view of the campus from a different angle. 

From across the kitchen is the living room. There's a big L shape couch and a small coffee table in front of it. A tv hanging on the wall as they see Kenma seems to be installing something on there for them. They also have another huge window like from the room where they can see the other building with dorms across.

They planned to relax for a bit, knowing Suga has to go home soon when everything is done. Daichi heads over to the couch, sitting down and putting his arm around Koushi as the silver haired boy sits down besides him, laying his head on Daichi's shoulder as they stare out into the view.

"Hey lovebirds, do you wanna go out and eat at the cafeteria or not?" Kuroo's voice calls out as they see everyone near the doorway as everyone chuckles.

"Coming!" Daichi replies with a playful eye roll as they both get up and heads out with the group. 

Kuroo closes and locks the door with the dorm key and they start making their way to the cafeteria, which luckily is in the same building as them and they don't have to travel far.

Daichi and Suga walks with their hands intwined as they walk with the group. Kenma is to focused on his game while Kuroo and Bokuto is joking around, Akaashi making sure they aren't to loud and Oikawa is bothering Iwaizumi, but Suga finds it cute knowing Iwa-san still loves Oikawa even when he doesn't show it. 

They reach to the end of the hallway where the elevators are at. They wait for an elevator as one finally comes up, a few people walking out while the group takes their place. 

Kuroo presses a button as they go a few floors down, the elevator door opening to show the cafeteria. Which is not to full but not to empty. There are a bunch of food places and cuisines that are scattered in little sections around the cafeteria. Seats and tables filled up the empty spaces around the cafeteria which are taken by some groups of people eating. 

"We'll split and go get something we want, and then meet back here so we can find a table." Kuroo informs as everyone nods. 

Suga heads off with Akaashi as they wanted to have some spicy noodles.

"How are you hanging on?" Akaashi asks as they get in line to order their food. "With Daichi going to a different university then you." 

"Scared, sad, mostly every feeling that is negative."  
Suga sighs as Akaashi gives a small nod. "But happy that he's going to his dream school, and is sharing a dorm with people he knows instead with people that he doesn't." Suga replies with a small smile. He then looks over to Akaashi with a comforting look. "What about you? I heard you're becoming captain for Fukurodani." Suga asks.

After summer break ended, Suga went to Karasuno for his first day and immediately join the volleyball team along with Daichi being team captain, all his friends that he made from the ice cream shop there, and also meeting with Daichi's friend. They competed with many schools and won spring nationals. 

Along the way, Suga became friends with many of the people from other schools when competing in volleyball like Kuroo and Kenma from Nekoma. Already knowing Bokuto and Akaashi from meeting during summer and also meeting with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

Suga and Iwaizumi are both third years which are going to the same university that is sadly away from their boyfriends. Kenma and Akaashi are both second years, which are soon going into their third years just in a few weeks. 

"Yeah, I'm a bit excited to become the new captain." Akaashi replies. "It's just I don't socialize very much and I don't know if I'll do well with communicating with my team." The boy sighs. "Usually Bokuto-san would always help me talk with my other teammates and gets the most out of me." Akaashi says quietly. Suga puts his hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile as Akaashi looks to him.

"I'm sure you'll be great. Besides, you can always text Bokuto or me anytime if you need support when talking to your team." Suga assures. "We're always here to help." Suga smiles, having Akaashi give him a small smile too. 

"Thank you, Suga-san." Akaashi thanks, still having a small smile on him. 

"Anytime." The silver haired boy smile to Akaashi. 

Happy that he was able to comfort him since becoming captain for a team and having social anxiety is stressful. But Suga is proud of Bokuto for choosing the right person to become the next team captain. 

They both ordered their ramens and gets a cup of water, grabbing their food boxes filled with steaming hot and fresh spicy ramen after waiting for their food and also grabs their cup of water. 

The two starts heading back to where Kuroo informed them to meet. They see Daichi, Kenma, and Oikawa already there as they meet up with them. 

They waited a few more minutes until they see the owl and cat appear, coming back with their foods along with Iwaizumi. They all find a table big enough for the eight to seat at as they all choose a seat and sits down near the window. 

Everyone starts to dig in, enjoying their food before Iwaizumi, Koushi, Kenma, and Akaashi has to head back. 

"So, what are you guys majoring in?" Oikawa asks, planning to start a conversation then just all of them eating and having them to say goodbye to their boyfriends so quickly. 

"Police." Daichi replies. (I'm extremely sorry if all the majors don't sound professional, I don't know the names and I never been to college other then orientation for my siblings so I don't know what half of the stuff I'm even saying-)

"Business with Bokuto." Kuroo grins, elbowing Bokuto as Bokuto elbows him back playfully.

"Medical." Iwaizumi answers.

"Becoming a elementary teacher." Suga smiles softly, he loved working with kids since the beginning of highschool when he volunteered to work at a daycare in America.

"A elementary teacher?" Oikawa asks with his eyes widen. "I can see that." He grins which makes Suga blush a little.

"Yeah, Suga-san loves working with kids." Daichi smiles. 

"It's not that big of deal, really." Suga chuckles awkwardly as he continues to eat his ramen.

"It is! I think you will be an amazing teacher." Bokuto smiles. 

"Bokuto-san is right, you're really sweet to kids." Akaashi smiles. All of the compliments that they gave Suga made him blush as a small smile appears on his face. 

Everyone continued to talk and eat, Kuroo had to take away Kenma's nintendo so he can eat as Kenma tries getting it back but gives up and starts eating his food. 

They all talked about the good memories that happened during the games and training camp. (Which Oikawa and Iwaizumi are not familiar of since Seijoh didn't go to the training camp with the other schools.) 

They all finished their food, which is time for them to head back to their dorms. Which sadly they have to say their final goodbyes before Suga, Keiji, Iwaizumi, and Kenma takes a train home. 

Everyone gets up and throws away their food, heading back to their dorms. The sun is soon to set as friends fan family are getting ready to leave since the school is closing for the day. 

Suga and Daichi walks close, hand and hand as they make their way back to their dorms. They reach to the end of the hallway where their dorm is. Everyone letting out a sigh that this is their goodbye. 

"So.. this is it." Suga says quietly, making eye contact with Daichi. 

"Yeah.. you promise to facetime me every night right?" Daichi as Koushi lets out a small chuckle and nods.

"Of course dummy." He grins, they both lean in for a kiss, getting to enjoy it before not being able to see each other until summer which seems to far away. 

Suga lays in Daichi's arm for the hug as he inhales the familiar vanilla scent that aways reminds him of Daichi. He looks over to see Iwaizumi letting out a few small tears as Oikawa hugs him. Bokuto giving Akaashi many small kisses on his face as Akaashi giggles and tries to tell Bokuto to stop. Even though he loves the kisses. Lastly he sees Kenma putting his game down and talks with Kuroo. 

"Oh right, I forgot to give you something." Daichi says, having them split from the hug as Suga looks at him, confused. 

He watches as Daichi takes off his sweater, folding it and handing it to Suga. "So you don't forget me." He smiles as Suga takes a hold of it, feeling tears fall down his face but it isn't sad, instead happy. He slips on the sweater, getting hit by Daichi's scent that made him smile.

"Thank you." Suga smiles, wiping his tears and giving Daichi another kiss.

"Alright, you guys ready to go?" Iwaizumi asks from behind. Suga and the rest nod as they wave their final goodbyes to their boyfriends and starts leaving the building.

"I'm gonna miss him." Bokuto sighs loudly as they head back inside.

"You're seriously in your emo mood already?" Kuroo playfully rolls his eyes as he pats Bokuto on the head.

"Let him be Kuroo, of course people are going to miss their loved ones if you aren't going to see them everyday anymore." Oikawa sighing as he comforts Bokuto as he rubs his back. 

Daichi hasn't said anything after Suga left, he starts to head back to his room, not intervening in their conversation.

"You gonna be alright captain?" Kuroo asks, noticing Daichi already heading back to his room. 

"Yeah, I just need to relax after a long day of driving and moving." Daichi assures, giving Kuroo a small smile as he heads into Oikawa and his room. 

He hops onto his bed, staring at the plain ceiling. He reaches over to his nightstand and opens the drawer. Taking out a stack of pictures from memories he made at Karasuno and his boyfriend.

The brunette starts looking through all of them, when he joined the volleyball team in his first year with Asahi. Him, Kiyoko, and Asahi taking a bunch of pictures together throughout their year. 

Second year comes and he has a bigger group of friends in the pictures. Kinoshita, Narita, Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Nishinoya were the new first years. Most of the pictures during his second pictures are just funny moments with Tanaka and Nishinoya pranking the team, the time the volleyball team got the chance to go on a field trip to a amusement park and Tanaka always bothering the crap out of Ennoshita. Another picture of Asahi giving Noya a piggy back ride when they got extremely close throughout the year. 

Lastly are the pictures of his third year, his most favorite. The beginning of the year, he took a group picture with Coach Ukai, Sensai Takeda, the new first years, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi. Of course the second years and the third year. He has many more photos of them winning practice games and finally reached to the summer pictures. Having a bunch with Sugawara. A small smile grows on his face to see the silver haired boy giving his signature smile in the pictures. One is them eating ice cream together, going to the beach, and many more memories. He also hanged out and let Suga meet the volleyball team. Already very comfortable since he became friends with most of the first years and second years.

He continues, reaching to the photos after summer break. Having a bunch of funny pictures that he took at the training camp. Kuroo giving Bokuto a piggy back ride, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Kageyama, and Hinata doing their funny 'meat' dance, which what they like to call it. Another picture of Kageyama and Daichi trying to take a selfie but Hinata accidentally spiked a ball hitting the back of Kageyama's head as the picture is very blurred from that moment, but one of Daichi's most favorite memories. He remembers Kageyama chasing Hinata after that and Suga had to stop them, the memory made Daichi chuckle to himself. 

He goes through a bunch of more photos, having one where Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are wearing flower crowns (after Yamaguchi convinced Tsukki to do it) another one where Ennoshita gave Tanaka a kiss on the cheek and Tanaka was a blushing mess. Another one where Suga and Daichi took a selfie which made Daichi smile a lot.

He finally reaches to the last few photos of their last week before they graduated. They had a huge barbecue at Kageyama's house with some of the other teams. Bokuto stealing Kuroo's meat (Daichi just loves those crackheads) Oikawa messing around and making funny faces. He then pulls out the last few photos. A group picture with the Karasuno team and finally to him, Asahi, Kiyoko, and Koushi graduating. He stares at the picture, smiling to all the memories he made there. 

Daichi sighs quietly and puts all the photos back together in a neat pile. He sets them back into the drawer and stares back up, wondering how Suga's doing, just to have him in his arms again.

Suga walks quietly with the rest after leaving the university. He sees a bunch of people heading to the train station to head back home. 

The silver haired stayed close by his group of friends. Iwaizumi kept watch on Kenma, making sure he isn't to focused on his game and won't bump into people as Akaashi laughs to every time Kenma would get in trouble for always staring at his game.

They wait at the seats for their train back to Miyagi. Everyone was silent, Akaashi just stared off into space. Iwaizumi is on his phone texting Oikawa probably, and Kenma is to focused on his game.

Nothing could keep Sugawara distracted. Knowing that he won't be able to see his boyfriend everyday anymore.

A small sigh comes out of Koushi's mouth, he then remembers he's wearing Daichi's sweater as a small smile appears on his face. He grabs the tip of the hoodie near his neck and takes a small sniff, relaxing to the smell of Daichi. 

No one seemed to notice him which is relief since he doesn't want to look like a creep or idiot sniffing their sweater. 

Around ten minutes has passed and they hear an announcement of their train arriving to head to Miyagi Prefecture. 

The four gets up and starts boarding the train, handing the workers their ticket. They find a seat as Suga seats near the window with Akaashi besides him while Kenma and Iwaizumi seats behind them.

After a few more minutes of boarding, the train starts up. Slowly it starts moving as Suga stares out the window quietly. He watches how everything moves faster and faster to where it’s now a blur. 

He sighs quietly and heads onto his phone to see how everyone is doing. It is currently six forty-two, he heads over to messages and texts Ennoshita on how everyone is doing.

Instead of getting a message back, he gets a picture showing everyone smiling at the camera doing a peace sign as Suga lets out a small laugh. 

The silver-haired boy is going to miss his friends a lot. Out of all of his years living and being in a school in America. His last year in highschool was the best year ever. 

He met so many amazing friends and even found the love of his life once heading back to Miyagi Prefecture. He continues to stare out of his window, relaxed by all his thoughts. His eyelids starts to get a little heavy, he lays his head on his arm near the window and slowly closes them. Falling asleep.  
—————  
It has been four years since Sugawara gone to university, he successfully graduated with his dream job of becoming a elementary teacher. 

Though, he continues to work at his family’s ice cream shop for the weekend. In just a few days he heads to his school and starts setting up his classroom. 

He nows works longer shifts all the way to six pm. It’s just him and a few other workers he isn’t close to. All his friends are currently in university. Ennoshita and Nishinoya is going into their last year of university in a few weeks while Yamaguchi and Hinata are going into their third year. 

It’s been quite lonely for the time he has come back, only to realize his friends all left for university. Throughout his time, he has visited them a lot in his first year of university. Learning that Ennoshita became captain of the volleyball team after Daichi left and soon after Ennoshita graduated. Yamaguchi became captain. 

What Koushi doesn’t know is that his boyfriend is coming back with a special surprise. Daichi has just graduated and is currently on a road trip home with Kuroo, Oikawa, and Bokuto to surprise his boyfriend. 

With every chance to got, Daichi and Sugawara has spent as much time with each other as possible for the past four years. Whether it’s texting or calling or even face timing. They saw each other every holiday and break. Winter break, summer break, and many others. 

Daichi continued to do volleyball in university and be on the team while Sugawara did it as a small side activity and not join the team since he focused more on his works. 

Sugawara sighs quietly as the shop is soon to close. The last group of customers heads out as he waves to them. He watches them leave and then head to the door, flipping the side from opened to closed. He sighs quietly after the long day and starts heading over to the counters to wash the scoopers and clean the counters.

While doing that, he hears the door open to the ring. Completely forgetting that he forgot to lock the doors and lets out a heaving sigh.

“Sorry we just closed.” Suga says without looking up, to focused on cleaning the scoopers.

“Wow, such a bummer, I guess I’ll come another time.” A familiar voice rang. Sugawara quickly turns around to see his boyfriend smiling, standing at the door.

His eyes widen as tears form, he quickly runs to Daichi, jumping into his arms with a hug, his legs wrapped around Daichi’s waist and his arms around Daichi’s neck as Daichi tumbles a bit, letting out a small laugh.

“Looks like someone misses me.” He smiles as he hugs Suga back, inhaling the familiar strawberry scent from Suga’s hair. Suga’s face is buried into the crook of Daichi’s neck as he lets out a shaky and happy sigh. Mostly because he’s trying to hold in his tears. 

Suga makes eye contact with the chocolate brown orbs and cups Daichi’s face kissing him as Daichi kisses back, smiling during it. They then part their lips as Suga looks over to Daichi with a smile, tears staining his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back.” Suga pouts as he gives small kisses all of Daichi’s face as Daichi lets out a small chuckle.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” The brunette smiles, he lowers Suga down as Suga stands up. 

“I have a surprise for you, have you finished cleaning up?” Daichi asks as Suga looks back to still see the scoops and dirty counters, he then looks back at his boyfriend and shakes his head.

“Almost, give me about ten, alright?” Suga asks as Daichi nods. He watched his boyfriend leaves to his car, he heads behind the front counter and continues cleaning up the place.

After around ten minutes of cleaning the scoopers, putting them back into the drawer and cleaning the counters. Koushi could finally leave to see and spend time with his boyfriend. 

He heads to the front, actually locking the doors this time, then heads to the back to take off his visor and uniform. Taking it off, folds it, and puts it along side with the other uniforms. 

The silver haired heads from the back door and makes it to the front, still seeing Daichi there in his car waiting. He skips over, heading to the passenger seat and hops in. He looks over to his boyfriend with a smile.

“What are you smiling about?” Daichi asks with a small chuckle after, starting up the car and starts their drive to wherever he’s taking Suga.

“Oh it’s nothing, I’m just happy to see my boyfriend~” Suga grins making Daichi blush a bit. 

They start to jam off to their playlist they made a few years back, it never gets old for them even if the songs aren’t as popular anymore. But it still brings back so much nostalgic to their first date. 

The sun is soon to set when Suga realizes where Daichi is taking him, and it’s up the mountain where they had their first date. Watching the scenery while  
going up brought back a lot of memories for Suga as he stares out the window with a small smile across his face.

They park, both of them heading out and Daichi grabbing his hand. Leading him to the same spot they were at, almost around five years ago. 

“Does this place reminds you of something?” Daichi asks as they stare at the sunset.

Suga being so distracted by it, he replies. “Yeah, this is where we had our first kiss.” Suga smiles, he loved the sunset, being up here is the best view. 

Without hearing no response and only shuffling, he looks over to Daichi, with his surprise to see Daichi on one knee and having a proposal box in his hand. Showing a beautiful ring as Suga gasps, covering his mouth, tears falling down his face. 

“A few years ago, I met you at an ice cream shop. Thinking you were the most beautiful guy I have ever seen.” Daichi smiles, letting out a chuckle. “You changed my life for the better and I’m so grateful for that. So Koushi Sugawara, will you marry me?” Daichi asks with tears slowly falling down his face with his smile. 

Suga just stands there for a minute. Not knowing what to say only to know this has been a dream come true for him. He quickly nods, struggling to get a word out as he takes a couple deep and shaky breaths.

“Y-yes yes! Of course dummy.” Suga exclaims, having Daichi stand up and they kiss. They parted their lips as Daichi graphs Suga’s hand and slips the ring on his ring finger, Suga letting out a small laugh as he looks up to Daichi again. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this small story, I’ll be posting stories I made from Wattpad onto here so you guys can read them too!
> 
> This was originally a oneshot book but I’m extremely caught up in school that I can’t update this occasionally with school happening so now it’s a small short story.


End file.
